When I Come Around
by manda021509
Summary: sister fic: dont like em, better not read this then. She's a trouble maker and she's now in Evelyn Mercer's care. takes place during the movie. wayy better then it sounds. i hope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nada [[haha Spanish

Well yea I'm waiting for this Saturday to roll around so I can actually watch the whole movie together lol. From what I saw I LOVED it, and can't wait to see the rest. So yeah. Lol enjoy what I got so far.

The light snow fell quietly on the evening of November 5 in Detroit, Michigan. The grubby town was silent except for the laughter of a young girl and her comrades.

"Shit, Harley, you got some killer aim," Michael laughed as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Damn straight," The girl named Harley smirked.

Her dirty blonde hair fell to the middle of her back is loose curly wisps and her grey eyes were intent on her target. Her target, a sweet looking corvette, had the tires slashed and the last window has been busted with a chunk of asphalt that Harley had picked up off the ground.

They carried on with their little charade for about another half hour or so. They proceeded to kick off a side mirror, jump on the hood of the car and key one of the doors, until that is, they heard the sirens.

"Damn! The fuzz is coming around the corner," screamed one of the older boys.

Harley looked up for a moment and then dropped the rock she had in her hand and cussed lightly. The others started to book is out of the alley and down the street, but she knew that going with a group just made them an easier target so she jogged back to the alley and started to navigate through the never-ending twists and turns, that was Detroit's system of alleyways. She heard the screeching of tires and the sound of the sirens growing louder so she started to run faster, but that's when she realized her mistake, she turned left when she should have turned right. She hit the dead end and just waited.

The cruiser pulled up in front of her as she lit her cigarette. She took a deep drag and put her other hand in her pocket, trying to look tough. The officer shined a flashlight in her face.

"Let me see both hands," he ordered

She took one last drag and threw the half smoked cigarette on the ground, "Waste," she muttered. She complied and put both hands up in mock surrender as the officer approached her with a look of disgust on his face.

"So little lady, I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that corvette back there would you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Harley thought about lying, but she knew this cop wasn't dumb.

"As a matter of fact officer, I do," She smiled.

He looked up in surprise, "Well then you know you're in a lot of trouble with me and your parents," He said.

"What parents," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Didn't say a thing," she answered, her eyes cast downward.

"Hmmph," he sighed.

"Well, officer, if you're just gonna stand there I think I'm gonna be on my way," she tried.

"Hold it, I'm gonna take you home to your parents," he stated quite clearly.

"Listen, sir," she spat, her patience running thin, "I don't got none, so why don't you kindly fuck off,"

"Excuse me? Well, that's it get your punk ass in the car," he nearly shouted.

"Fine," She said.

She walked around to the car as he opened the back door and she sat down. He got up front and started the car. He maneuvered his way out of the alley and back onto the main road. He turned on the radio to some cheap country station that seemed to be playing only bluegrass.

"So, where're we headed this evening, officer. Jail? Juevie, or are you gonna dump me on the street somewhere and pretend like this never happened because I'm all for the third one," She smarted off.

"No, actually I'm taking you straight to the Adoption services. We can't have orphans like you out running around," he replied simply.

Her mouth practically hit the floor. She felt all her anger rushing up inside her, but she thought better then to let it get the best of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within a few minutes they arrived at the adoption service. An older lady walked out, her blonde hair in a tight bun.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" she questioned softly.

"Yea, Wanda, I got another little run away who needs a place," the officer said nonchalantly.

"I see, and what's your name?" she said bending toward me slightly.

"I'm not three years old, so why don't you try again only this time ask me in a normal voice," Harley spat.

"Hey! Show some respect," the officer commanded.

The woman looked taken back, but she recovered and quietly bitterly stated, "Tell me you name please,"

The last bit was strained, but Harley was satisfied and she decided to answer, "Harley Davidson,"

"Is this some sort of joke," Wanda said giving the officer a skeptical look.

"No, I'm just playing with you. It's Harley Ann Thompson," She said, trying to slightly lighten the mood.

"Fine, then, you may come this way," Wanda said leading her down a hall, "Thanks, Jim," She called over her shoulder as the officer left. "You'll find it hard to find a good home with an attitude like that," She stated coldly.

"Who said I wanted a home, Lady? If I wanted a home so damn bad I would've found one by now. So why don't you just chill out and leave me alone?" she shouted.

"Hush or you'll wake the others," Wanda said harshly.

"Fuck 'em," she muttered.

"I think I know of someone who can help you out," she said cleverly, "I'll take you first thing tomorrow,"

"Whatever," Harley said as she closed the door to the room Wanda led her to. She listened to see if that woman was still there, but after a few seconds she heard her walk quietly down the hall. Harley laid down on the hard mattress and slowly closed her eyes. It had been a long year since she'd slept on a real bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own a thing.

Early the next morning Wanda, the wonderfully cheerful morning person, knocked on Harley's door.

"Harley, you have a half hour before we're leaving for Ms. Mercer's house," she called through the door.

"Alrighty, then," Harley called back with fake amusement.

She stumbled out of her bed and opened the door to see that the hall was empty except one small girl.

"Hey kid, where's the nearest shower?" she asked.

The littler girl just stared at her and then pointed at the door down the hall a little way.

"Uh, thanks," she said before walking down to jump in the shower.

She got out and went back to her room where she pulled on the same ripped jeans that were low waisted and the same hot pink tank top with the same old black hoodie overtop of it. She let her dirty blonde hair fall to her lower back and she applied eyeliner and mascara and a bit of lip gloss before walking out to the front desk, where Wanda promptly was waiting.

"Alright then let's go," she smiled

"Yea, the sooner I get the hell out of here, the better," Harley said taking one last look at her surroundings.

The car ride was surprisingly short and they arrived at a house in the middle of Detroit.

"Here we are," Wanda said smiling some more.

"God do you ever stop smiling?" Harley asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should really try smiling sometime, Harley. I'm sure you're a pretty girl, but you hide under all your anger," Wanda said sympathetically.

"Shut up," was all Harley said as she silently seethed.

"Well fine, but don't go thinking that Ms. Mercer will take that kind of attitude," Wanda warned.

They got out of the car and walked toward the house.

They stepped inside the porch and Wanda knocked on the door quietly. A woman with grey hair and a stout figure opened the door. She smiled sweetly at Wanda and Harley and Wanda, as usual, gave that big cheesy grin back and Harley, not to be out of character, just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Ms. Mercer, how have you been doing lately?" Wanda said.

"Well, with the last of the boys gone, it's been a bit lonesome," She said simply.

"Oh well then, I came at the right time. This is Harley Thompson and she's in need of a home, whether it be with you or someone you can find, it doesn't matter. She is in no position to argue," Wanda said through her big toothy grin.

"Hm, I see. Well, Harley, I'm sorry to inform you that all your older brothers aren't living here anymore and you'll have the run of the place, while I'm at work, and when I'm home we can spend some time together until I find a place for you to go, or if you like you may stay with me," Ms. Mercer said kindly.

Harley stood there considering her words carefully, she felt her hard posture soften. No one had ever asked her to stay with them, it seemed odd that this woman, who didn't even know her, wanted her to stay. Harley thought about what to say, but she couldn't let this Wanda woman think she was soft, so she simply kept to the normal and gave her usual reply.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"Well, Wanda, I suppose you're services are no longer needed," Ms. Mercer smiled.

"Alright, well good luck Evelyn," She said before turning her gaze to Harley, the smile quickly vanishing from her face, " I do hope you learn something,"

"Screw you," Harley seethed.

Wanda turned on her heel and walked back to her car. She gave one final look at Evelyn and Harley before fastening her seatbelt and driving away.

"Well Harley, it is close to Thanksgiving so your brothers will be coming home soon," She smiled.

"That's cool," Harley said shoving her hands deeper in her pockets.

"I'm sure you'll get along fine," Evelyn smiled before inviting her inside the cozy home.

They walked into the living room and Harley took a seat on the couch while Evelyn turned on the television.

"What would you like to watch? In fact, here you go, take the remote. I need to go tidy up the boy's rooms for this weekend," She said wandering off upstairs.

Harley flipped through the channels several times while she casually listened to the soft footfalls of Evelyn upstairs. She finally decided that if this was going to be her home, then she needed to explore a little. She wandered around until she found the bathroom and she glanced into the kitchen and finally made her way into the dining room.

"_If things get bad and she wants to give me to someone else or worse yet, back to the adoption service, then I'll book it. I ain't gonna be one of those fucked up orphans who go from home to home. I'll just resume my life on the streets. Maybe head out of town in case the fuzz start looking for me. I don't know and I really don't care," _She thought to herself.

She looked at various pictures around the house. Each one containing a boy or maybe more then one. Harley picked up a picture of a black boy in a marine uniform and then casually set it down and moved on to others. She started to notice that there were four boys, two black and two white.

"_I guess she adopted all her children," _She thought.

As she was about to pick up a picture of all four together, Evelyn walked in and saw her.

Harley quickly set the picture down, "I'm sorry, I just was looking around and…"

Evelyn cut in, "No, it's fine. I just came down to announce that I'm going to the grocery store, and I wandered if you'd like to come,"

"Um, I guess," Harley said slightly smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Mkay?

Harley followed Ms. Mercer out the front door into the terrible Detroit winter and to the shabby little car. She waited quietly for Ms. Mercer to unlock the doors so she could get it and with much difficulty Ms. Mercer managed to unlock the stubborn car door. Once inside Harley couldn't contain her questions much longer.

"Ms. Mercer," she started.

"Please, Evelyn or Mom, either is better then Ms. Mercer. That makes me feel old," she laughed.

"Oh, alright, um Evelyn, are you really thinking about taking me in?" she cautiously questioned.

She waited for the answer with bated breath. She wanted to know straight up if this was for good or just a joke. If it was a joke then she'd keep up her bad attitude and make this women regret ever messing with her, and maybe if by chance this woman is for real about her, she might just let down her guard a little bit, but not too much.

"Of course I'm going to give you the opportunity to stay with me, but that's only if you want to," she smiled looking over at Harley.

"Yea, I'd like that," Harley said slightly smiling.

"Well, Harley, that's quite an interesting name. What's the story behind it?" Evelyn said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I don't know, I guess my dad," Harley said her voice reverting back to its usual attitude at the mention of her family.

"Oh," was all Evelyn said.

Harley sank very quickly back into her anger and decided to just try not to think about it. She hated talking about her family. She loathed anyone discussing HER father and mother. They meant the world to her, they had given her everything and she still ran away, but not because of some stupid pussy reason like other girls, but because, they died.

It was any other day and her dad just turned around to smile at her, but when he looked back he saw it. A semi-truck barreling down the middle of the road. He swerved, but it was too late, they fishtailed on the ice and slammed into a building. They died instantly, but Harley knew after seeing they're dead bodies, what was going to happen to her. She would be thrown into an orphanage and spend her life being moved from house to house. So she ran. No one ever looked for her or cared. So she never got caught.

Evelyn's calm voice brought her back to reality as she pulled up in front of a small shop.

"Well, Harley I noticed you really didn't have too much with you when you first arrived , so how about you go in and pick some things out and I'll wait for you here?" Evelyn said looking at her.

"No, it's fine, really," Harley countered.

"No, go the shop will be closing soon," Evelyn said firmly. She handed Harley the money and smiled, "Now I have some other things to do and then we'll hit the store on the way home, ok?"

"Uh, sure," Harley said, "Oh and thanks,"

"No problem, Honey," Evelyn said as Harley got out of the car and shut the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harley stood outside the shop with a few bags in her hands. The bitter wind bit at her face and she buried herself in her black leather jacket. She looked down at her attire, the ripped jeans and black k-swiss sneakers along with her pink halter and black zip up Hoodie, made her look pretty tough. She smiled and felt the warmth of the grey and black striped scarf she just bought.

Evelyn pulled up to the curb and Harley jogged over and tossed her bags in the back and got in the passengers seat. Then she did something that she hadn't done in a long time. She reached over and hugged Evelyn Mercer. Evelyn gladly accepted it and returned it.

"Thank you so much, it's been a while since anyone was around to care," Harley whispered.

'You're a Mercer now, you'll always have someone around," Evelyn smiled.

Harley smiled back and settled into her seat and waited for the car to pull up to the store.

"Now you just stay in the car, I'll only be a moment," Evelyn said as she opened her door and stepped out, leaving the car running.

Harley certainly didn't object and she waited patiently. She watched the little old woman go inside the store and she settled into her seat patiently. She flipped the radio around, but a black van pulling up behind the car made her look up in surprise. She watched it intently as two men exited the van, she vaguely made out the shape of a gun in one man's coat and she sunk low into her seat thinking they were going somewhere else. She watched until to her horror they ran inside the store where Evelyn had just gone in moments before. She hastily jumped out of the car, leaving it running as she ran for the door. She heard the first shot and then the second, she kept running until she reached the door and just as she jerked it open, the men ran out, pushing her down in the process. She watched as they just jumped in the van and drove off.

"Evelyn!" Harley shouted as she ran into the store

That's when she saw her, just laying there dead. Harley hurried over to where the desk was and quickly discovered the phone, she dialed 911, all she said was the address and that there had been a shooting. After that she bolted out the door and straight to the car. She jumped in the driver's seat and took off. She took the car straight back to the house, luckily she paid a little attention to where they had gone during the first car ride. She found the house after little trouble. She parked the car and grabbed her things out of the back, she walked up to the house and found the door was locked. She tried several different keys before opening the door and letting herself in.

She set her things down and just walked through the house. She felt hot tears start to spill down her cheeks. For once she thought she'd found something worth staying off the streets for, but she was wrong. She stood in the dining room and stared at the photos of the boys and Evelyn. She silently mourned the loss of someone she almost could call a mother.

"You're a Mercer now you'll always have someone around," she whispered to herself quietly.

She wandered if those four boys would be coming back, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or afraid. She wandered when any funeral would be held and when. She didn't really care because no one would notice if she wasn't there. So she just sat there, waiting. Waiting for what, she didn't really know. She ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

For the next few days, she just sat around, unsure of what to do, she ate a little food from the kitchen, but she mostly stayed inside the house just watching television. Then one day to her surprise she woke up to the sound of voices and a door being opened.


	4. Author's Note

Yea I haven't gotten to watch the movie yet, well at least all of it, so if you guys could be a huge help and fill me in on the beginning and what goes on between the brothers, that'd be awesome. I'm watching it this Saturday so I'll be on track after that but for this next chapter I need to know how the brothers all come back together and what not. Or at least a good link to a website that would inform me. Thanks

Amanda

Sorry to be a bother


	5. Chapter 5

So yea I saw the movie and you right, they did cut out a whole bunch of stuff. But whatever. Like I said if I miss anything because stupid TNT didn't show it. Let me know. [

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all

Harley lifted her head as she heard the front door being pushed open, did she forget to lock it? She couldn't remember and she didn't have time to. She sat up and listened again as the voice grew slightly louder, then she stood and quietly made her way to the back of the living room where she thought they might not see her. She thought it might be safer to listen from in there.

"Man, since when does mom leave the door unlocked?" someone asked.

"I don't know Angel, I don't know," said another.

A man with slicked back brown hair walked toward the couch as Harley held her breath in the corner, where she sat motionlessly. He looked very hard at the blanket she had left out and then to her horror he glanced down and saw her purse.

"Since when does ma' carry a purse like this and sleep on the couch," the man stated glancing back at the others.

They casually walked over and stared at the scene.

"Look's like someone's here," said a tall muscular black guy.

"Yea it does, Angel, and I suppose we'll have to find them," the one with the slicked back hair said as he brought his gaze up from the purse.

She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath until she quietly let it out, but as soon as she did she knocked something off of a shelf and it crashed to the floor. She clenched her teeth and looked up as all the boys turned and faced her.

"Who the hell are you!" the one with slicked back hair half questioned, half shouted.

Harley stood, not sure what to say, so she just looked at him with her cool collected stare.

He approached her, "I said, Who the HELL are you!"

She raised her head up defiantly and still stared at him, her grey eyes instantly became cold and hard. She didn't know who he was, but she wasn't too fond of him already. She then started to remember when she was here, she had glanced through photos and seen captions and she for some reason thought that this might be Bobby, he looked like a punk in all his pictures and much to her surprise, he still looked like one.

"Listen to me, whoever the HELL you are, why are you in my mother's house!" he shouted.

He really wasn't asking questions, more or less shouting them as statements in her face, and that's when he really lost it, when she refused to answer him. He grabbed her by the front of her old Red Wings shirt and slammed her hard against the wall, causing her back to fill with pain.

"I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?" he said through clenched teeth, "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN,"

She felt herself beginning to become afraid, she quietly said her name to him, "Harley," she annunciated each syllable and stared at him.

His gaze never soften, he just let her go, but placed his arm against the wall to keep her from getting any ideas. She watched him and then looked at the three boys behind him. The one black man was bald and he was giving her an equally intense glare, the other black man on the other hand was just looking at her sympathetically, as if he didn't know exactly what to do, and the final boy just stared, his eyes were red, he looked sad, not mean.

"Ok, Harley," the man said bringing her attention back to him, "What are you doing here?" he actually questioned this time.

She hesitated, "Th..This is where I live," she spoke, her voice soft this time at the thought of Evelyn.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Evelyn said I could stay with her, she cared," Harley felt her invisible barrier dissolving.

"So you mean, our mother just adopted you?" one of the black men asked.

Harley nodded her head slowly and looked back up into the man in front her. Her eyes weren't hard anymore, but soft and starting to brim with tears, she looked at him, and when he looked down at her, she noticed that his eyes slowly lost all their hostility and slowly started to look human.

He removed his arm from the wall and took a step back to rejoin his brothers. They all looked at her, not sure what to say. So she said something instead.

"Evelyn, Ms. Mercer, mom," she stopped to think about that, mom only seemed reasonable, even though she didn't spend time with her, she felt that bond already and she had been the closest thing, "well, she just took me in a few days ago" she paused, "the night she died," she felt a tear fall down her cheek, "And, I don't know, but, she was the only person since my parents died that gave a fuck what happened to me and if I was happy, and that meant something to me. More then if she and I were actual family, more then if I spent my whole life adopted by her, more then the fact that even though I was only with her one day and I still felt like she was actually someone who cared," she said quietly.

"Listen, kid, Harley, I'm sorry about earlier, I just …" the one started.

"It's fine, Bobby," Harley said looking down.

"How did you know.." he started.

"I was looking through some things and found you guys in a picture with a caption," she said still staring at her shoes.

"oh," was all Bobby said.

"So wait, we have a little sister?" a boy with blonde hair stepped forward.

"Yea Jackie, we do," Bobby said slightly smiling down at her.

Harley looked up and a small smile tugged at her mouth, but she never fully smiled. She didn't think she'd ever really smile again. First her parents and now the only woman who she could call mom, was gone. Bobby must have read her mind because he looked at her.

"You're a Mercer now, you'll never be alone," he said softly.

Jack, Angel, and Jerry all smiled and looked at each other knowingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: hmm same old same old, I don't own anything

Harley felt awkward. She didn't feel at home, she felt misplaced, in everyone's way. Everyone went there own separate ways, Angel, to his old room, Jack to his, Jerry to the kitchen, and Bobby went to Evelyn's old room. Harley just kind of chilled on the couch, but then curiosity got the best of her and she walked upstairs to see what everyone was doing. First she came up Angel sitting on his bed listening to a radio and quietly thinking.

"Hey, Harley," he said quietly without looking up at her.

"Hey," she answered leaning against the doorway.

"So how much did you know bout mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"Well, not much. We didn't get the chance to talk. She was so happy that you guys were coming home, and she was cleaning you rooms and just cleaning up. So I guess I was in the house looking at your pictures, trying to decide who was who, and that's when she came down and took me out. We went shopping and then stopped by the store…" her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself want to cry," That's when she told me to stay in the car, she said she'd be right back,"

She started to let the tears roll down her face and she put her head down.

"Hey, it's ok to cry," Angel tried as he stood up and walked over to her.

"No, it's not. You guys knew her way better and none of you are crying and here I am, crying over her and I barely knew her. That's not fair to you, I'm not the advocate, I'm just some fucking orphan who no one cares about!" she ended up saying it louder then she meant to and in her own embarrassment she put a hand to her mouth and looked up into Angel's eyes.

"You know that's not true. We care about you," He said.

"Yea, not by choice," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on…" he started, but she turned and walked out of the room.

She walked with her arms crossed and was about to just go downstairs, but she heard a noise coming from another room. She stopped and pushed the door open to see Jack sprawled across his bed, guitar in lap, quietly strumming to himself. She felt a smile come to her face as she watched him. She finally got up the nerve to walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her, still strumming his guitar, and smiled softly.

"You play?" he stated simply. His voice very quiet and soft, his bluish grey eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"No," Harley said watching his fingers.

"So what's you story?" he asked looking back down at his guitar and then setting it aside.

"It's nothing really except, well, I was never abused at all. If that's what your thinking," she started, "But, when I was 13 my parents and I were involved in a car wreck that took both their lives. I ran away the second I knew they weren't breathing…"

_"Harley, sweetie, we're almost there," her mom smiled from the passenger's seat._

_"I can't wait," Harley squealed with delight._

_They were finally moving into their new home. Her parents had been making frequent trips to and from it for the past 4 months, getting things ready, checking electrical and other things and today was the first time she was to see it. Right in the suburbs of Detroit, Michigan. _

_"Mom, tell me again what it looks like," Harley begged from the backseat._

_"Now sweetie, you'll see it soon, don't worry," her father reasoned._

_"Ahhhh come on!" she pleaded again._

_Her father chuckled and turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. _

_"JEFFREY!" her mother screamed._

_Her fathers attention snapped back to the road and suddenly there it was, a semi-truck coming straight at them. He tried to swerve, but it was too late. The sudden impact caused her seatbelt to tighten and the sickening sound of her mother's scream made her want to cry. She felt the backend of the car swerve and spin and then suddenly it started to roll, 1, 2, 3, 3 times. Then it stopped, silence. Harley opened her eyes and looked at where the front of the car should have been, it was crushed. She called out._

_"MOM! DAD!" _

_No reply._

_"MOMMY!" she screamed again._

_Her scream was met with silence._

_She fought to undo her seatbelt and then wrestled with the door and finally got it open enough to squeeze out. When she got out she saw the engine of the car start to ignite and she could smell the gas. She turned, tears streaming down her face, and ran._

She finished and she felt her tears streaming down her face. Why was she crying? Why couldn't she stop? She felt so childish.

"So you've spent you life since then on the streets?" Jack asked astonished.

She nodded her head.

"Wow, so how old are you now?" he asked.

"17," she answered.

"Geez," he sighed.

"Your mom was the first person to care about me in 4 years. It felt so good," Harley mumbled.

"Yea, same for me, she was the first mom I ever really knew and loved. You right, it does feel good. I'm sorry you couldn't have spent more time with her," He said softly.

"Yea, fucking sucks," she spat.

Harley dried her tears, because here she was again, looking babyish. She couldn't let these guys think she was weak, or a big pussy. She was strong, she spent 4 years living on the streets, being a hood. It was all she knew anymore. She turned slightly and flung herself backwards on the bed. Her feet hung off the side and her head came pretty close to hitting the wall and Jack moved his long legs out of her way and strummed one final note on his guitar before looking up at Bobby who was standing in the doorway.

He came in and sat with his back against the bed with one of Harley's legs on either side of his shoulders. He sat for a moment in silence.

"You ain't been crying on me have you, Fairy?" he teased.

Harley let out a small laugh.

"Yea, yea," Jack answered.

Harley smiled up at the ceiling, she really was starting to like these guys, maybe she could let down her wall and be the old Harley, maybe she could go on living her life like she used to, before the wreck.


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry it's been so long. I've just had so much happening in my life. So if you're still with me from the beginning… you deserve a huge round of applause. Thank you so much. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harley sat up on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a long yawn.

"Shit," she sighed, "I need some fresh air,"

Bobby stood up and moved out of her way and gave her a quizzical look, "Well, you sure as hell ain't gonna be walkin around this late all by yourself,"

"Oh please, I'll be fine. Street hood for like three years, remember," Harley said with a smile, "You don't have to worry. I am totally capable of taking a stroll around the block,"

"Yea, Yea, I still don't think you should go, but I'll give you one hour. Not a second longer," he looked sternly at her.

"Psh, whatever," she smirked as she casually walked down the stairs.

It was freezing outside when she exited the house. The wind blew her hair all around her face and she hugged her jacket close to her. She found herself walking quickly through the neighborhood, looking for something, something she was all too good at being able to spot. Then she saw it, a beat up old Buick, nothing to nice or flashy about it, simple and neutral, just the way she liked it.

She jogged up to it, nervously glancing over each shoulder to survey the dingy houses around her. No movement and no noise, perfect.

"Hey there, you old pile of metal, you're going to take me for a little ride, and then I'll bring you right back. Doubt anyone will really miss you anyway," she whispered to the car as she quietly jigged the lock. "Beautiful," she sighed as the lock sprung up and she opened the door.

Climbing inside was a relief, although not warm, it was a shelter from the harsh wind. The car reeked of weed and she coughed as she adjusted to the smell. She looked above the visor to see if there was a spare key by chance, no luck. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her swiss army knife. She pounded the screw driver utility into the ignition as hard as she could. She heard the tell tale cracking and scraping of the ignition cylinder breaking. She turned the knife carefully and the ignition turned over and the car came to life. She sighed, this is why she always picked older cars, the screw driver always works.

She carefully directed the car into the street and started a slow and icy trip to her destination. The streets were bare, and the storm was getting stronger by every minute. She was in the car for twenty minutes when she saw the lights in the third floor apartment building. She pulled the car to the curb and got out, careful to leave the vehicle running.

She walked up to the front entrance and waited for only a few minutes, when a woman, who looked half strung out approached the door.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're finally here!" Harley said in a relieved voice.

The woman stopped and stared at her, clearly confused.

"I left my keys in my room and just ran out for a second to make a trip to the grocery store. No sooner had I realized that I had left them, the door closed and locked automatically," Harley laughed.

"Um, I'm not really sure I know you," the woman said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh, it's me, Laura, from the third floor?" Harley tried.

"Oh, I see, I suppose I could let you in," the woman reasoned, still looking confused.

"Thank you so much! Please don't mention this to the landlord, I wouldn't want to cause myself any more trouble," Harley faux pleaded.

"Sure," the woman said, a judgmental look crossing her face as she wrangled her keys out of her purse. She finally got the door unlocked and opened and Harley darted in saying another thank you before heading up the stairs.

She got to the third floor and cast a look over her shoulder, the woman kept going up. She sighed in relief. She walked down the hall a ways and at the last door on the left knocked quietly.

"Who is it," a gruff voice called through the door, more of a statement than a question.

"Harley," she replied.

The door opened and scrawny looking man in a white beater and baggy jeans opened the door. He said nothing more; instead he just turned and headed down the hallway that led to the back of the tiny apartment. She stepped inside the door and shut it behind her. Within minutes he was back, a small bag in his hands.

"The usual," he said.

"Sounds good," she whispered handing him the money and receiving the bag.

"It's a pleasure, kid," the man smiled revealing his yellow rotting teeth.

Harley looked away in disgust, _typical, _she thought. She headed back out of the apartment building and made her way to "her" car. She slid inside and put it in drive. She drove back to where she found it and got out. She knew the owner would be pissed when they got in the next morning and realized their ignition was destroyed, but they more than likely wouldn't report it because of the drugs that are most likely inside it.

She started back for the house and when she got there went straight upstairs to the bathroom. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain her lateness to Bobby. All she knew at the moment was that she needed this hit more than anything.

"HARLEY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" Bobby bellowed while beating on the bathroom door with his fist.

"Oh fuck," Harley murmured as she tried to clean up the line she just did. She frantically started putting the bag into her shoe and tried wiping up the little powder that was left, but her mind was so muddled. "Ohhh my God!" she laughed as she fell over trying to open the door for Bobby. No sooner had she unlocked it and heard the click did the door fly open and knock her into the tub.

"What the…" Bobby started as he looked around and saw Harley lying in the tub laughing and the white powder residue on the lid of the toilet, "What the fuck are you DOING! Are you insane!" He screamed.

"No Bobby, I'm high," Harley laughed.

"Oh Jesus, Harley, are you freaking kidding me!" He yelled running his hands through his hair, "I swear to God, Harley, this had better never happen again," Bobby grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it shut and turned the water on. Water came pouring through the shower head and all over Harley.

"HEY!" She cried.

"I'll fix you're high," He screamed.

All Harley did was sit and enjoy the stream of water hitting her face. Her whole nose and throat was numb and she felt absolutely invincible.


End file.
